


Born Into Trouble as The Sparks Fly Upward

by dcepticonn



Series: The Diogenes Project [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Occulus Occult, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn
Summary: Blades' life is boring and bland. That is, until he is cast with joining a project called the Diogenes Project - intrigued, he accepts the offer (well, like he had a choice) and trains alongside three others in the early years before the War. In a thrilling turn of events, however, he finds himself training alongside the Jarl of Polyhex - who, seeing Blades' skill, makes him his Thane. And in the later years of the War, the Jarl is killed and Blades must take his place as Jarl...
Series: The Diogenes Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023469





	Born Into Trouble as The Sparks Fly Upward

This will also include a table of contents and a blacklist for the chapters.

_Please enjoy - and remember, **do not read something you don't think you can handle!  
If there's a blacklist item that should be added or was perhaps missed, let me know in the comments  
or privately through my [Tumblr](https://dcepticonn.tumblr.com/)!  
Keep in mind that I WILL NOT be blacklisting triggers specific to one individual (I.E Names),  
as this is a public work. If something specific to you in this fic triggers you, simply do not read it.  
Please cultivate your own experiences within the Occulus Occult community,  
The Transformers community and by extension the whole Internet.**_

_I: Preface_

* * *

I'd assume you'd know the deal by now!

II: Blacklist

* * *

_**I: Brothers! Sisters! Small Boats of Fire Are Falling From The Sky!** _

_**II: This Gentle Hearts Like Shot Bird's Fallen** _

_**III: Built then Burnt [Hurrah! Hurrah!]** _

**_IV: Take These Hands and Throw Them in The River_ **

**_V: Could've Moved Mountains..._ **

**_VI: Tho You Are Gone I Still Often Walk W/You_ **

**_VII: C'monCOMEON (Loose an Endless Longing)  
_ **

**_VIII: The Triumph of Our Tired Eyes_ **


End file.
